Antes de que sea tarde
by Kany Iparis
Summary: Ella no conoce a su padre. El no conoce a sus dos hijos. El destino los juntara después de 17 años, para que se den cuenta de que siempre hay que arreglar los errores antes de que sea tarde... HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**ANTES DE QUE SEA TARDE...**

**HI PEOPLE! AQUÍ VENGO YO CON OTRA HISTORIA UN POCO MAS FUMADA DE LO QUE ESTAN LAS OTRAS QUE HE SUBIDO, LA VERDAD YO ESTOY TAN LOCA COMO PARA SUBIR UNA HISTORIA ASÍ, OJALA LES GUSTE, Y TIENEN EL TOTAL DERECHO DE SENTIRSE LIBRES PARA OPINAR Y PARA DAR SUGERENCIAS Y PARA DAR SUS PREDICCIONES, JEJE.**

**DISCLAIMER: TDI NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ESTO ES POR PURO Y SIMPLE OCIO**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR COMIENZO...**

* * *

- estamos reunidos aquí para despedir correctamente a una amiga, madre, pariente y confidente nuestra, Samanta Henderson, le pedimos todos juntos que la ampare a ella y a sus dos hijos Gwen y Danny Henderson para que así...- esas eran las palabras de aquel padre que rezaba en medio del templo para despedir a Samanta, la madre de Gwen, ella estaba sentada hasta enfrente, exactamente al lado del ataúd, pero aunque estuviera hay en el templo, su mente divagaba, ¿Qué iba a ser de su vida?. No puso atención en una sola palabra de toda la misa, ni siquiera quería estar ay, eso solo le recordaba que su madre se había ido para ya no volver, toda su vida se estaba viniendo abajo, y lo peor de todo es que ella no puede llorar, la haría ver débil y vulnerable, no queria eso...

*** MIENTRAS TANTO***

En medio de la lluvia no es facil conseguir un taxi, aqul hombre estaba aprendiendo eso, tenia que conseguir uno y rapido, tenia que llegar, hoy era un día especial, veria a dos personitas a las que no habia visto hace 17 años, no fue por que quisiera, tenia que hacerlo. Estuvo parado ay horas hasta que alfin un taxi se apiado de el y le dio la parada

-buenas señor, adonde lo llevo- dijo el taxista

- a la calle 45 porfavor- respondió el tipo pelinegro

-¿45?, eso esta algo lejos, y advierto que que yo no soy muy barato

-¿Por qué me dices eso? Entre mas dure yo, mas es tu paga

-no se ofenda, pero usted parece haber tenido un mal día, y yo suelo apiadarme de la gente

- soy rico, pagare lo que sea, y si he tenido un mal día

- bueno, es una trayecto largo, podria contarme...

- mi ex-esposa acaba de morir, dejando desamparados a mis dos hijos, a quienes no he visto en 17 años, no pienso recuperar su cariño, solo quiero conocerlos, a la mas grande solo recuerdo que era una chica, no me acuerdo ni de su nombre, y cuando me fui, ella estaba embarazada de mi segundo hijo, ni siquiera se que es y menos como se llama, el gobierno me esta obligando a verlos y darles dinero, aunque no me hace feliz ver a ese par, debo de admitir que queria un tanto a mi ex-esposa

-¿y por que la dejo?

-por mi carrera, ella no estaba de acuerdo, soy un ex conductor de televisión, y a ella nunca le gusto la farándula, era ella o mi carrera, y escogi la carrera

- ya sabia que lo habia visto antes señor Mcclein (alguien sabe como rayos se escribe macclein)

- si bueno, ya estoy retirado

***MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TEMPLO***

Gwen se habia levantado de la banca de la iglesia, la misa se habia terminado, y todos se estaban llendo a casa, en esos momentos ella no sabia que hacer, irse, quedarse, llorar, estaba totalmente confundida y sola

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto el padre al verla así

-si padre

-sabes, me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí, ya casi no te veia, lastima que aya sido por esta tragedia

-lo se, y lo lamento tratare de pasarme mas, y si me disculpa tengo que irme ya- dijo dando media vuelta

-solo recuerda que ella esta en un mejor lugar

Gwen asintio con la cabeza debilmete, aguantando las ganas de llorar, camino lentamente hacia la salida, se sentia tan mal, estaba a punto de desmayarse, lo unico que le podia alegrar un poquito el día fue que, al Sali8r de hay, encontro a su novio y a su mejor amiga esperandola con un ramo de claveles azules

- gwen me acabo de enterar de lo courrido, no sabes cuanto lo siento – dijo Bridgette

-gracias

- y si quieres yo hiba a preparar la cena y si te gustaria venir...

- gracias pero no gracias, Trent ¿me llevas a casa?

- claro que si, te espero en el auto

- y lo siento bridge, pero hoy no quiero hablar, hoy va a ser algo largo

-descuida, pero aun así quiero que sepas q1ue, para lo que sea estoy aquí ¿si?

-claro

- espera, ¿Dónde esta Danny?

- el mocoso, no quizo venir al funeral de su propia madre

-¿Por qué?

- creeme si lo supiera no estaria naqui sola, buenas noches- dijo al partir antes de que la viera llorar, nada estaba saliendo como ella queria, su hermano estaba en casa sin hacer nada, su madre estaba muerta, y ni rastros de su padre a quien no ha visto desde hace 17 años, por ahora solo queria irse a casa...

* * *

**Hi hi**

**Algo corto? Lo se, este es solo el prologo los proximos tratare de que esten mas largos, pueden decir que creen que pasara y contestar a la pregunta lo debo de continuar, como sea los veo luego**

**Bye oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**kanikanigoro **


	2. la visita

**ANTES DE QUE SEA TARDE...**

**HI PEOPLE! AQUÍ VENGO YO CON OTRA HISTORIA UN POCO MAS FUMADA DE LO QUE ESTAN LAS OTRAS QUE HE SUBIDO, LA VERDAD YO ESTOY TAN LOCA COMO PARA SUBIR UNA HISTORIA ASÍ, OJALA LES GUSTE, Y TIENEN EL TOTAL DERECHO DE SENTIRSE LIBRES PARA OPINAR Y PARA DAR SUGERENCIAS Y PARA DAR SUS PREDICCIONES, JEJE.**

**DISCLAIMER: TDI NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ESTO ES POR PURO Y SIMPLE OCIO**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR COMIENZO...**

* * *

-Llegue a casa – dijo la chica tratando de que su hermano la oyera – Trent puedes pasar, siéntate, acuéstate, juega, baila, yo que se solo has algo mientras termino la cena

- Yo pienso que debes acostarte tu, es decir estas algo alterada, yo puedo cocinar, ve a dormir – le respondió el ojiverde tratando de que se relajara, había estado muy tensa todo el camino, no había dicho una palabra, y siempre que cocinaba empezaba a llorar, ya que, cocinar era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de su madre

- ¡En primer lugar, nadie me da órdenes en mi propia casa, numero 2 si yo quiero cocinar, cocinare y no me lo vas a impedir, ¿entendido?!

- Esta bien, me quedare callado y alejado de ti- dijo algo asustado

- Lo siento, estoy algo alterada en estos momentos, solo por tu propio bien, diría yo que te alejes de mí

- Te comprendo, yo me quedare aquí, y si necesitas algo, aquí estoy

La chica solo dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina, mientras el chico se quedo en la sala pensando en que hacer, todo el mundo estaba alterado ese día, y las horas parecían no avanzar, todo estaba tan silencioso, a excepción por los sollozos de la chica, no había sonido alguno hasta que de repente se escucho el timbre, y aunque no era su casa, Trent se dispuso a abrir, Danny no salía de su habitación y a gwen prefería no perturbarla sobre todo cuando tenía en su poder un machete de carnicero, se dirigió a la puerta para encontrarse con una pequeña sorpresa

- ¿Chris McLein?

- Si, ¿acaso te conozco?

-¿no me reconoces? Soy Trent Sanderson

- Trent, vaya hace cuanto que no nos vemos

- Exactamente hace 2 años, vamos adelante pasa

- Y ¿vives aquí?

- No esta es la casa de...

- ¿Quién llego?- dijo la chica al salir de la cocina con su machete en la mano,

- Mira gwen es...

-¿Qué haces aquí?

- Miren la parejita favorita de la tele sigue junta- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

-Ahora veo que mi madre tenía razón, rezar de vez en cuando hace que el demonio no toque a tu puerta, ahora ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Veo que sigues tan amable como siempre gwen, de todos modos, al parecer me equivoque de dirección y yo...

-Que se quede a cenar- dijo el de cabello negro

- Siempre tienes que ser tan amable, en fin si se quiere quedar que se quede- dijo algo molesta dándose la vuelta para volver a la cocina

- Y ¿te quedas?

- Claro no tengo nada mejor que hacer

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Larga historia, en serio muyyyyyyyyyyyyyy larga, y no quiero hablar de ello, mejor dime tu como te ha ido y todo eso

- Bien, soy músico, escribo canciones y se las vendo a disqueras, aunque no consigo algún contrato firme, gwen está terminando de estudiar la carrera de arte, ya está empezando a pintar cuadros, pensamos casarnos en el verano que viene, ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?, supe lo de tu accidente, lo lamento

- Si claro, eso lanzo a mi carrera por el inodoro – dijo el hombre levantándose el pantalón largo que llevaba puesto dejando mostrar una prótesis de metal

- La cena esta lista, pueden sentarse – dijo la gótica poniendo platos y vasos sobre la mesa- ¡Danny, ven a la mesa a cenar!

- Claro linda, ya vamos- dijo el guitarrista

- Soy yo, o gwen está muy depre – susurro Chris

- No estoy bien, si es lo que quieres saber – dijo sentándose en la mesa – estoy pasando por un momento muy difícil, mi madre acaba de morir, mi hermano me odia, me echa la culpa de lo que le paso, y ahora tendré que salirme de la escuela, para ponerme a trabajar y que Danny estudie, y no sé si pueda casarme en estos momentos

- Vamos gwen, todo se pondrá mejor, ahora ay qué comer tranquilamente ¿sí?

La chica asintió con la cabeza y empezó a comer. Era obvio que el ambiente estaba muy tenso, gwen comenzó a soltar ligeras lágrimas sobre la mesa, Trent solo la miraba con compasión pero no decía nada, ¿se preguntan por Danny? Quizá no, pero aun así les diré que nunca salió de su habitación, no había sonido alguno alrededor todo era bastante incomodo...

- Y ¿saben algo de los otros campistas?- pregunto Chris tratando de alivianar la tensión

- Claro- respondió el chico- sabemos que Bridgette entro al circuito profesional, Geoff está estudiando paleontología

- ¿Geoff?

- si

-¿Geoff el fiestero, el competidor de TD, el novio de Bridgette, Geoff McDolly?

- lo mismo pensamos, ¿verdad gwen?- dijo el pensando que le soltaría una sonrisa, aunque la chica se limito a dirigirle una mirada- claro, ammmmmmmmmmm Leshawna está estudiando diseño de modas, Harold estudia arquitectura, Duncan esta con gwen a punto de terminar la universidad de artes, solo que él le da por hacer artes con aerosol, y courtney es abogada, ¿Quién más? Lindsay es modelo junto con Justin, Beth es dentista, Cody es veterinario y está casado con Noha que es científico, creo que son todos los que todavía vemos

- Al parecer a todos les está yendo bien

- todavía no nos dices como te ha ido a ti

- Ya lo dijiste, el accidente me llevo a la ruina, ya estoy jubilado

- Lo lamentamos, y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Bueno que más da, algún día se enteraran

- Escucha, si vienes a invitarnos a otra temporada de tu programita ese olvídalo – hablo por primera vez la gótica presente

- No gwen, como dije ya estoy jubilado, pero si me gustaría decirle lo que pasa a alguien más que no es el taxista mediocre que me trajo a la dirección equivocada, así que les confesare que todo el programa les mentí

- Vaya si no me dices no me doy cuenta- dijo la sarcástica chica rodando los ojos

- ¿Me dejan continuar?

-Adelante Chris

-Como decía, todo el programa creían que yo tenía 26, pues no tenía 36

- wow, esa no me la esperaba, te vez tan bien conservado

- Lo sé, soy tan hermoso, pero en fin yo... ¿está lloviendo?

- voy a recoger la ropa que tengo secándose – dijo mientras se levantaba

- Como decía, otra vez, al parecer ocurrió una tragedia

-¿Qué?

-Me dijeron que mi ex-esposa murió, y tenía dos hijos con ella y tengo por ley que conocerlos y darles dinero y todo eso

- Oye eso es triste

- Si, no tanto, por algo es mi ex, antes de que se me olvide sabes dónde está esta dirección- comento al darle un papel con una dirección

- Veamos- dijo al abrir el papel- calle 45 edificio #574, número de apartamento 18 B, que raro

-¿porque raro?

- Esa dirección es aquí

- No puede ser, es la dirección de mi ex, aquí solo viven gwen y tu ¿verdad?

- Si y... Danny ¿Chris cuántos hijos tenias con ella?

- 2, una era una chica que ahora ha de tener unos 22 y otro que no sé que es, que calculo ha de tener como 16 o 17

- ¡Chris!

-¿Qué pasa?

- gwen tiene 22 y un hermano de 17, y además ella no conoció bien a su padre cuando ella tenía 5 años su padre la dejo a ella y a su madre embarazada, ¿te suena familiar?

- Por desgracia, no estarás sugiriendo que...

- Piénsalo bien, ella no tiene un padre, tú no tienes hijos, su madre murió hace semana y media y ¿tu esposa?

- Hace semana y media, me estoy asustando – confeso el hombre con cara pálida y obvio susto en su cara

- Descuida quizá solo sea una coincidencia bastante enorme

- Yo no creo en las coincidencias

- No hay que alarmarse, ¿Cómo se llamaba tu ex?

- Samanta Henderson

-Demonios, así se llamaba la madre de...

- ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo!

- No grites, gwen no puede enterarse de esto hasta que estemos seguros de esto, esto la alteraría demasiado, y de por sí está mal, tenemos que jurar que no diremos nada, de acuerdo

- Si, y no me imagino ser pariente de esa chica loca gótica, que horror

-esa chica loca es mi prometida, imagínate tu serias mi suegro

- Ay que dejar de hablar de eso, nos podría escuchar

Lo que no se dieron cuenta los dos hombres es que al otro lado de la habitación siempre estuvo la muchacha escuchando cada palabra, imagínense la cara que tenia, cientos de cosas pasaban por su mente estaba muy asustada y ¿Quién no lo estaría? La persona a la que mas odiaba estaba relacionado con ella, y no solo como u primo lejano o un tío tercero, no era su padre. La gota que derramo el vaso, su vida ya la creía miserable ahora se viene enterando que tiene un padre, la biblioteca de su mente comenzó a buscar recuerdos de aquel hombre que la había abandonado, aunque fue en vano, hace años que ella ya había borrado todo recuerdo de aquel hombre causante de tanto dolor para ella y para su madre. Su mente divago por un rato, hasta darse cuenta de que ellos se preguntarían donde estaba, dio un paso para volver al comedor, su cuerpo no soporto tanta presión, y los hombres solo pudieron divisar el cuerpo de una joven en el suelo, más pálida que de costumbre.

* * *

**Y ¿Qué tal?**

**No me gusto mucho pero bueno, ya ojala espero que a ustedes les guste tratare que en estas vacaciones actualizar mis historias. Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, a todos y por cierto le puedo decir a ****.**** que gracias por el review y que elegí a gwen porque a diferencia de ti yo adoro a gwen es mi personaje favorito, además se me hizo una combinación perfecta es decir gwen no tiene padre y yo no creo que Chris sea tan joven. Ojala te guste este cap., y si no pues que le voy a hacer.**

**Bueno, hay los veo bye**

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Kanikanigoro**


	3. la verdad

**ANTES DE QUE SEA TARDE...**

**HI PEOPLE! AQUÍ VENGO YO CON OTRA HISTORIA UN POCO MAS FUMADA DE LO QUE ESTAN LAS OTRAS QUE HE SUBIDO, LA VERDAD YO ESTOY TAN LOCA COMO PARA SUBIR UNA HISTORIA ASÍ, OJALA LES GUSTE, Y TIENEN EL TOTAL DERECHO DE SENTIRSE LIBRES PARA OPINAR Y PARA DAR SUGERENCIAS Y PARA DAR SUS PREDICCIONES, JEJE.**

**DISCLAIMER: TDI NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ESTO ES POR PURO Y SIMPLE OCIO**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR COMIENZO...**

* * *

GWEN´S POV

¿Qué está pasando?, me duele increíblemente la cabeza, ¿porque todo esta blanco? Iaght odio el blanco, me lastima la vista, genial también estoy vestida de blanco. Creo que me está quedando claro que no estoy en mi casa, y mucho menos en mi cuarto, analizare la situación, todo está blanco ¿estoy muerta?, que pasara si me pellizco... ¡auch! De acuerdo no estoy muerta, amenos, ¿los ángeles sienten?, tengo conectado un tubo de suero al brazo, me siento horrible, la cama es súper incomoda, y está rodeada de flores, creo que si estoy muerta, Ho espera eso es comida, se ve horrible, de acuerdo no estoy muerta estoy en el hospital. ¿Qué paso?, lo último que recuerdo es que recogí la ropa del tendedero y fui al comedor y por algún motivo recuerdo a Chris, espero que lo que crea que paso no sea lo que haya pasado y haya pasado otra cosa, no soportaría eso, tonto Trent, me lo pensaba ocultar, aunque lo amo, si llego a descubrir que lo que paso esa noche o esta noche o como sea, fue real el me las pagara por lo que dijo, pero bueno. Esperen ¿Por qué no hay nadie aquí? Ni un doctor, ni Trent, ni una enfermera, y....uy alguien viene mejor finjo estar dormida, veamos quien es, ¿ese es Duncan?, ¿Qué hace el aquí?, el está aquí pero no Trent - ¡que idiota! – ay no lo dije en voz alta, idiota yo, y ya me noto, oops

NORMAL POV

- Vamos muñequita, se que estas despierta – dijo al acercarse

- Ganaste, estoy despierta – admití

- Y todavía que te cuido la noche anterior, me dices idiota

- Y todavía que terminas conmigo me dices muñequita

- Touche

- puedo preguntar ¿Qué diablos hago aquí?

- La verdad no lo sé, Elvis no me quiso decir nada

- Hablando de Elvis, ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Bromeas? Tuve que lanzarlo a la salida, no quería irse, aunque descuida volverá en cuanto pueda. Lo llamaron de universal records, querían comprar una de sus canciones, pero no como iba a dejar sola a su corazón, a la luz de sus ojos a su diosa, a su...

Le lance una almohada

- De acuerdo ya entendí, pero dime ¿Cómo te enteraste de que yo estoy aquí? Eres el último al que Trent llamaría para cuidarme

- Se me hiso extraño que no fueras a la escuela, fui a tu departamento y me encontré a Elvis quien no me quiso decir nada, y me encontré a otra persona que me dijo que estabas aquí, vine y por cierto tu tonto noviecito me quería sacar de aquí, pero lo llamaron y ya sabes el resto, lo tuve que correr

- A con razón, bueno y...

-¿Qué hacia Chris McLein en tu casa?

- Escucha, por ahora no te puedo decir, en cuanto sepa bien que paso te diré, lo prometo, pero por ahora que se quede así, espera dijiste a la escuela ¿Cuánto tiempo falte?

- Descuida estudiante del mes, es martes faltaste un solo día, Elvis me dijo que te desmayaste el sábado en la noche han sido un día, las clases de hoy empiezan en 5 horas

- Wow, me debo de sentir privilegiada de que te hayas levantado más temprano por mí

- Si, siéntete privilegiada muñequita

- No me digas muñequita, estas casado con la reina del drama ¿recuerdas?

- Y tu comprometida con Elvis, pero eso no me detendrá, eres mi muñequita

- Si lo fuera no habrías terminado conmigo

- Por favor, ya hablamos de eso muchas veces

-Como sea, la reina del drama no te dijo nada por haber estado aquí casi un día entero

- Cree que estoy con mi abuela

- Nunca cambiaras, verdad, otra cosa ¿Por qué mi cama está rodeada de flores? ¿Ya me daban por muerta?

- Bueno, la verdad yo traje ese ramo de claveles, el que está en el buro, las demás son de...

-Trent, como siempre, recuerdo que cuando me corte el dedo cortando zanahorias me llevo un ramo de rosas diciendo mejórate pronto, jajaja

- Que exagerado

- Prefiero eso, a alguien como tú. En mi cumpleaños me regalaste un chocolate, que te regalaron en el tren, una muestra gratis

- Te di algo o no, además nunca te quejaste

-Como si quejarme hiciera alguna diferencia

-Ahora que me acuerdo, tomate esto- dijo al entregarle unas pastillas

-¿Qué es esto?

- Pastillas para sabe qué cosa, el doctor dijo algo acerca de dártela cuando despertaras, para regular sabe qué cosa de la sangre y todo eso

-Me doy cuenta de que no eres el mejor enfermero del mundo

-Solo tómatelas. Se me olvido ¿qué quieres que haga?

-Y el doctor ¿Dónde está? Quiero hacerle un par de preguntas

-Iré por él, quédate aquí muñequita

***MIENTRAS TANTO***

El hombre, que también se encontraba bastante perturbado por la nueva noticia, se quedo en el departamento de la chica, pensaba en que hacer, de por sí, tener dos hijos es bastante malo, siendo un conductor de televisión famoso, ahora descubrir, que es una gótica rara con un hermano antipático con inicios de anorexia (ya que llevaba tres días ay y no había salido ni una vez) quizá había sido su culpa, es decir se fue, el hombre no comprendía, que si se ponía a analizar la situación, la razón de su amargura, era él, el la dejo cuando era una niña, y a su madre embarazada, cualquiera se amargaría, claro, el también quería primero estar seguro de que en realidad era su hija y si lo era pues ¿Qué hacer?...

- Hola, Chris- dijo una voz atrás de el

- Hola, ammmmmmmmmmm Danny ¿cierto?

-SI Danny, y ¿Qué, gwen ya lo supero?

- ¿Superar qué?

-¿Qué tu eres nuestro padre?

- No ella sigue en el, espera ¿Tu como sabes eso?, ¿escuchaste nuestra conversación del sábado? ¿Cómo?

-Una pregunta a la vez ¿quieres?, si, si escuche su conversación del sábado, a travez del ducto de ventilación y con un audífono que compre en mercado libre, pero ya lo sabía desde antes

-¿Quién te dijo?

-Nadie, es lo peor de todo, veras creo que es obvio que mi hermana te odia, como persona, como conductor y como padre. Ella te conoció desde que nació, y ella vio sufrir a mamá con tu olvido, yo no. A las chicas lo que les importa es tener una madre, para poder hablar cosas de chicas y hacer cosas de chica, pero y yo, yo siempre quise conocer a mi padre. Nuestras actas de nacimiento dicen que no tenemos padre, entonces me puse a investigar un poco y que resulto?, que Chris McLein era nuestro padre. No sabía quién rayos eras, hasta que rete a mi hermana a inscribirse a el reality, sabía que el conductor eras tú y que si ella llegaba a ganar, te conocería a ti, y capaz y lograba sacarte la verdad, ya que mi madre nunca quiso dárnosla, siempre pensaba que quizá había otro Chris McLein pero mi madre siempre se ponía furiosa si te mencionaba y cambiaba de tema, de hecho mi mama le tenía prohibido a gwen ir a ese show pero como no somos ricos, ella fue para pagar sus estudios y aparte para ver a Trent, yo hasta la ayude, quería saber si eras tú nuestro padre, investigue e hice mil cosas para tratar de conocerte, hasta que mi mama se enfermo y decidí dejarlo hasta ahí y por algún motivo terminaste aquí, y ya sabes el resto.

El conductor quedo anonadado, el chico planeo todo de alguna forma y fue increíble. Se quedo sin palabras.

-¿gwen lo sabe?

-Obvio no, ella, como te dije; te odia en toda forma, no se lo podía decir

-Eres más listo de lo que creí, te pareces a mí

- Ahora lo importante, averiguar la verdad, y si realmente eres nuestro padre, ¿Cómo demonios se lo diremos a gwen?

- No lo sé, esto es más difícil de lo que imagine

* * *

_**Hi hi people **_

_**Bueno, hasta aquí el episodio ojala les guste, si no ni modo pásensela bonito**_

_**Bye Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**Kanikanigoro**_


End file.
